Skyward Sword Chaos 101 Episode 5
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Today, I decided to do something a little different... Contains: randomness, chaos, Pewdiepie, Pikachu, and Justin Beiber.


Me: Yo people! I haven't updated in a while, so... Yeah. Here's an update on my series. Today, I will be doing the teaching myself!

Demise: *in pink teddy bear pajamas* Oh boy, someone's gonna end up dead.

Link: Are you even allowed to do that? I thought we were supposed to teach.

Me: Shut up! This is my fic and this is how I wanna do it!

Zelda: *sigh* What are you gonna teach us, Joe?

Me: Funny you ask, Zelda. You're gonna be part of it...*wicked grin*

Zelda: *threatening glare*

Me: today, I will be teaching the audience ways to annoy/torture Zelda!

Zelda: *death glare*

Demise: Like i said, someone's gonna die here today. I just know it. *sips coffee from "#1 Master" mug*

* * *

1.) Using the Barrels.

Me: Zelda loves to watch Pewdiepie and his videos on YouTube. This means that she HATES barrels.

Zelda: BARRELS?! *hides behind fort made entirely out of fluffy pillows*

Me: All right everyone! Ready the Barrels!

Everyone including Pewdiepie: *have catapults loaded with barrels filled with more barrels* Barrels ready!

Me: *pulls out Barrel Launcher 9001* FIRE!

Everyone: *fires barrels at Zelda's pillow fort*

Zelda: *sees Pewdiepie* OMG PEWDIE! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FA- *sees barrels flying at her fort* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *hides in fort*

*barrels destroy fort*

Zelda: *now surrounded by barrels* *rocks self in corner and sucks thumb in fear*

* * *

2.) Peatrice

Me: Zelda has always hated Peatrice (the Item Check girl in the Bazaar) ever since she found out about the Gratitude Crystal Link received from her in the game.

Link: Speaking of Zelda and Peatrice, where are they?

Me: as I was saying, Zelda hates Peatrice, and Peatrice feels the same way. But you stick them together and-

Zelda: *bursts into room, dragging Peatrice along with her, with Zelda's right hand super-glued to Peatrice's left hand*

Link: Really, Joe? REALLY?

Zelda: *steam blows out from ears in anger* JOE! GIVE ME THE SOLVENT!

Peatrice: Please. Just give her the solvent so I can get away from her!

Me: Whoops! *throws solvent into the fireplace* :)

Zelda and Peatrice: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Pikachu: Pika-CHUUUUUUUUU! *uses thunderbolt on Zelda and Peatrice an KOs them both*

Me: Good Pikachu! *Throws a PokeBiscuit* Now go get it!

Pikachu: *barks like a dog and runs after it*

Karane: Will these two be okay?

Me: Ah, don't worry! I'm sure they'll be fine! As soon as I apply the solvent- oh... right.

Groose: so this episode has now turned into a how to annoy/torture Zelda AND Peatrice episode?

Me: No, Peatrice is just gonna get dragged along for the ride now.

Pikachu: *comes back* Pika- pikachu. (We really should continue the story)

Me: *is the only one who can understand Pikachu* Yeah. We should.

* * *

*11 minutes later*

3.) Justin Bieber

Me: Zelda is a HUGE Justin Bieber fan.

Link: FYI; Peatrice HATES Justin Bieber.

*"Baby " plays from Zelda's room*

Me: ...Which is why we shall destroy Zelda's Justin Beiber CD.

Ghirahim: We? You mean YOU are going to destroy her Justin Bieber CD? I'm not going in there.

Demise: Me neither.

Link: Nope.

Groose: I wouldn't go in there even if I was suicidal.

Karane: I'm staying here.

Me: *sigh* Have to do everything myself. *takes out one of Link's bombs*

Link: hey! That's mine!

Me: *walks into Zelda's room*

Zelda: *singing along to the song and doesn't notice me*

Peatrice: *trying to sleep*

Me: *lights the bomb and throws it at the music stereo*

BOOM! *stereo is destroyed*

Zelda and Peatrice: !

Me: Oh f*ck! *runs*

Zelda: I PAYED 200 RUPEES FOR THAT CD! :U *chases*

Peatrice: *is dragged along*

*Benny Hills theme plays as I am chased*

Link: *watches* Demise, where's the popcorn?

Demise: Almost done. *holds insanely large bag of popping popcorn over his flaming head* ... There. Done.

Everyone but me, Zelda, and Peatrice: *eats the popcorn*

* * *

Me: *has black eye, scratched up face, an arrow in my knee, and a dagger through my throat* Ok, I think that's all I got for today...

Link: Ha! Demise was wrong! He said someone was gonna die today, but everyone li- *crushed by a bunch of rubber duckies*

Demise: I KNEW IT! SOMEONE DIED! :D

Hylia: *facepalm*

Me: *falls to ground* MEDIC! MEDIC! MEEEEEEDIIIIIIIIC!

Ghirahim: WE GOT A MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! MAN DOOOOWN! GRENADE! *has no grenades*

Demise: Ghirahim, you don't have any grenades.

Ghirahim: *throws Mine Turtle instead*

Mine Turtle: Hello! *boom*

Me: *sent flying away*

THE END


End file.
